god_beastfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki God Beast
Rivales alex akane y mimi by jcmx-d7lidp5.jpg Come to make friends by jcmx-d7jzrte (1).jpg Akane insane queen by jcmx-d7l9s94.jpg Ecares and rencor im yours by jcmx-d7cak8q.jpg Presentación God Beast actualmente es un proyecto en desarrollo creativo con la intención de ser en un futuro una serie o videojuego, más probablemente este último. Por lo que mucha de la información que verás en esta Wikia son ideas o prototipos, que podrían no ser tal cual en el trabajo final. El objetivo de esta Wikia es organizar tanto para la creadora como para los fans la información que se va revelando sobre God Beast. Director, historia,guión, arte, diseño de personajes, arte conceptual: Cañete Márquez Jimena. Programador/música: ??? Género: fantasía, aventura, acción, drama, comedia, RPG. Contenidos Personajes Razas Sagas Jugabilidad Sinopsis En un mundo en el que existe la magia y los monstruos, habitan seres de distintas razas, siendo la más predominante los Humanos, Bestias, y Humano Bestia. Los Dioses Bestia son los seres más poderosos que habitan en el mundo, que viven en una Guerra Eterna entre los Dioses Bestia Puros e Impuros, una guerra entre el bien y el mal, en la que el fin de esta resultará en el destino del mundo. Pero hay unos cuantos Dioses que no participan en la guerra, que prefieren ayudar al mundo y sus habitantes formando una organización de héroes llamada God Beast conformada por otras distintas razas, lucharán contra todo mal que se presente en el mundo. Niji, Diosa Bestia Pura del Arcoiris, es la heredera de la organización y es una novata en su oficio como heroína, ella irá entrenando, cumpliendo misiones, recaudando gente para que se unan a God Beast, aprendiendo sobre como ser una gran líder, y a su vez, una gran heroína. Origen de God Beast Desde pequeña siempre me gustó crear personajes e historias fantásticas, con miembros de mi familia dibujábamos monstruos y criaturas en nuestros cuadernos, creándoles su información, personalidad e historia. Pero lo que hizo que creara mi verdadero mundo de fantasía fue cuando tenia 8 años y me volví fan de Sonic The Hedgehog, nunca le había prestado atención a los videojuegos y creo que ni sabia de su existencia, pero un día empece a ver la serie de anime Sonic X en el canal Jetix, no se que tenia, pero simplemente me había fascinado. Yo y mi hermana menor SonicJuice ,quienes siempre fuimos inseparables, nos gustó mucho y lo veíamos todos los días. Fue asi cuando empezamos a concentrar nuestro arte en Sonic y sus amigos. Al principio jugábamos que eramos los personajes de la serie, quienes hacían todo tipo de actividades, como haciendo su vida diaria o luchando contra el mal. Empezó como algo normal a esa edad, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una adicción que nos costaba mucho dejar de hacer. Pasaron los años y aun jugábamos todo el tiempo, dentro o fuera de nuestra casa, creábamos personajes, historias, leyendas, conflictos, etc. Fue asi como luego empezamos a crear nuestros primeros Fan Characters de Sonic, como es usualmente, mi primera Fan Character fue un recolor femenino de Shadow, llamada Zafiro. Luego fui creando mas y mas personajes, algunos con lazos sanguíneos con Sonic y sus amigos, y otros que eran nuevos amigos que conocían. Creamos tantas historias que las separábamos en sagas con distintos enemigos,y distintos objetivos. Pero básicamente eso fue lo que me impulsó y me inspiró a crear personajes con muchas historias y muchas ideas. Lo verdaderamente importante fue cuando me uní a DeviantArt a finales del 2009, a mi edad de 12 años, en esos días yo andaba muy sola y necesitaba hacer amigos con mis mismos gustos, y quería compartir mis ideas y mis personajes con el mundo. Conocí a mucha gente en DeviantArt, hable por mucho tiempo con muchas personas, pero todas pasaron a ser un simple recuerdo, solo una persona se ha quedado junto a mi hasta ahora, mi mejor amigaGuchi-22 , habíamos empezado a hacer RolePlay para avanzar con nuestras historias y personajes, al principio como siempre empezamos con personajes como Sonic y Shadow, pero poco a poco nuestra imaginación voló y fuimos creando mas historias, de las que se hizo muchísimo Crossover entre nuestras series favoritas mas adelante. De entre todo ese tiempo cree muchos mas personajes e historias, quienes se volvieron muy importantes para mi y que serían los protagonistas de mi propia historia original, como Niji, Elios, Ecate, Akane, y muchísimo otros. Fue asi como decidí usar esos personajes para mis propias historias, basadas en parte a las ideas que surgieron del RolePlay que hacía con Guchi-22, y de mi propia infancia con mi hermana gracias a Sonic, empezando desde 0, crearía una historia completamente mía, de la cual llamé God Beast. -ShimeCM Novedades * Fecha- Texto de novedades * Fecha- Texto de novedades Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad Artículo destacado:Niji Amphiter thumb|link=http://es.god-beast.wikia.com/wiki/Niji_Amphiter|Es la protagonista de God Beast, y miembro de la organización del mismo nombre. Es la Diosa Bestia del Arco iris. Es la líder.... __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación